Seven Seconds
by Vosien
Summary: /AU - Human/ Mei; suffering from growing anxiety and unable to stop worrying. Nevertheless her aim is to become a famous fashion designer in Asia, but her only choice is to have a mentor who living in Hong Kong, before taking a step forward into the world. However in Xiang's mind - is anything else but fashion.


**Warning: Sexual Theme, Adult Theme**

* * *

In the middle of fall - in the busy streets in Taiwan - the sky was filled with a large blanket of grey clouds hovering above the nation capital. It was during the early peak hours, many traveling workers rushed through the city, boarded on to trains or buses to reach their destination. It was a dull Monday morning, however weekend gossip was quickly passed around like a common flu, school students greeted each other with glee, and store owners sweep their floors; welcoming a new week.

A young Taiwanese girl, in her early 20's found herself entering a tall white building. She tried her brown hair in an unsecured bun - leaving loose pieces of her hair hanging on the side, framing her small oval face - topping off with a pink flower on her head. Dressing smartly but fashionable - she wore; a silk grey shirt with a white lace collar, a dark red blazer, high skinny brown pants which was tied all together with a white belt, and black heels. Her left hand was carrying a stainless steel brief case, while her right hand was scrolling mechanical through Facebook with her white HTC mobile phone.

A 'ding' was heard, as the elevator door open; as she heading inside the elevator - she pressed the highest level, which was the 17th level. Her watch read 8:56AM she had another 4 minutes before her meeting began, why didn't she came earlier?

She could feel it again, as her palm was starting to sweat again, butterflies fluttering around her empty stomach. (She mentally scowled at herself, for skipping breakfast again.) Her thoughts were quickly interrupted, when the elevator was put to a halt, opening up to 17th floor. Inwardly she slapped herself, slowly taking a deep breath walking through the narrow hallway, before entering into the meeting hall.

* * *

Seven Seconds

Chapter One: Don't skip breakfast

Author: Vosien

Disclaim: I do not own Hetalia, cover by; Yue Ying

* * *

Taking a deep breath, the aim of ending your argument is grant your final wish. Kinda.

"If possible I want to expand my brand 'Xiaohua' around Asia - and different parts of Europe." Her voice was stiff, worried and lacked confidents, but was it clearly positive 'this' is what she wanted to do. The speaker stood nervously in the front of the meeting hall - with several different glares watching her in both aware and confusion. The room was quiet only a gash of wind blew in a southerly direction, before another moment of silences filled the room.

Inside the meeting hall, there was a showcase of different outfits are shown - many had warm colours which represents the season of autumn . Many either had a cute top with lace and skinny jeans, or long plain shirt with silk tights. It was quiet clear it was a mixture of western fashion fuse with popular asian fashion. However no one seen assumed.

Feeling another tickle of sweat running down her neck - despite the cool weather, and the lack of sunlight - she was quietly admitting to herself, she is utterly overwhelmed by their presences, their heavy aura, not to mention their wandering eyes.

One with the biggest terrifying aura came from the Netherlands. He had blond hair which completely spiked up like a tulip - a deep scar on the right side of his forehand - with an annoyed look on his face. He is seen wearing a thick brown coat with double breast pockets, and blue and white strip scarf. She made a note - he enjoys a more causal and simple style in fashion world. Next to him was his younger sister; although she is currently living in Belgium, and has a completely different aura compare to his older brother. She had messy blond hair that just passed her thin shoulders with a sleek red ribbon tied behind her fringe, she couldn't help but find her a very beautiful person. She wore a bold green button up shirt, with a gold collar hanging under her neck, topping it off a bright yellow blazer. Right next to smiling cat Belgian was a Frenchman, he shared the same golden hair length, but has a stubble across his chin. Although his appearances was another story, he wore a red dress shirt - with a few buttons undone and a pure white dress jacket Personally she didn't understand who he was trying to impress really? However one thing she did understand that he was sending her flirty messages - every five minutes - instead of actually paying attention to her (much to her disgust). Though he wasn't horrible looking, she guess.

Across the table; was another european, just like the cat like women - has messy blond hair, but came along with disturbing thick eyebrows - but she was constantly receiving a vibe she shouldn't judge him just by his looks. As a matter of fact out of all the members in the meeting, he wore the most sensible type of clothing. A black business suit was wore - along with a white shirt and a green tie, which matched his gem green eyes. Which was completely opposite toward the cheerful Korean, who sat happily next to the English gentleman. He has short brown hair - but what interested her was his flyaway curl which was sticking out. Unlike the others, his fashion sense was more 'bold' as he wore; a light white shirt, with a bright blue sweater and a thick black and white printed scarf. He was kinda cute, she noted.

Finally her eyes landed on the last person in the room; who also was staring back at her with an intense glare. His eyes were completely overshadowed and was unreadable, his fringe didn't help, as his hair completely framed his face till his jaw line. Although he also had somewhat thick eyebrow - that didn't stop her from commenting, that he was hot. His sense of fashion didn't even faze her; a light red and black checked shirt, with a loose white tie - topping off with a grey jacket.

Her trail of though was soon interrupted - when the cat woman was the first to speak.

Words were rapidly formed into nothing more than whispers, however they were swiftly exchanged between the low nation siblings who were also known as Lars and Maria Dijkstra. It wasn't long till the french man - Francis Bonnefoy - made a his judgement.

Mei couldn't understand what was saying through the table, as the words were mumbled in French, Dutch, then French again - with the Belgian placed in the center as the translator - English was only heard if someone agrees with one another.

Slowly all comments were finally put to a halt, as they faced the Englishman, who remind quiet during the process - however by his appearances it seem, he would be the one to make the last judgement.

"Miss Mei" The blond gentleman also known as Arthur Kirkland spoke up, causing the Taiwanese girl called Mei sense a rush of panic flow through her spine, "I feel you have absolute potential in the world of fashion. However; with a confusing sense of fash-"

"I think she can do it." A voice sharply cut though the british man's comment - all eyes including Mei turned towards the outspoken Cantonese male, also known as Lei Siu Xiang.

"Oh Xiang, is there something in your mind?" Francis questioned his sudden motive.

"I just think she can do it." he shrugged, before point towards one of her outfits, "We all can tell by the looks of things, she knows what is, like, popular in Taiwan - the colours, and the use of frills and lace."

There was concur by the Belgian and the Englishman before he continued, "Sure her style is slightly confusing, but I think if she continues experimenting with these elements - I don't think it would be long till she actually finds her own style."

"Although the decision kinda needs to made now, you know." the untroubled Korean singer named, Im Young Soo made an input, as silences place back into its original position.

"Wait." Mei spoke up, "I understand I haven't found my style - but if you give me a year I think I can do it."

The Dutch along with the French rose an eyebrow, while the Belgian seemed a little shock over her comment - but remind quiet, while the British and the Cantonese seem slightly concerned. However the Korean seem pleased; "Personally I enjoyed you showcase Mei - sure there may need to be a few changes with a few of you outfits, before you can hit the market within Korea." A smile broke out on the young Taiwanese face but was quickly interrupted "However I do agree, like Xiang, we should wait a year to see how it would work out."

"So then," the Belgian spoke in english for the first time - surprising she didn't had a heavy european accent, "Heres the deal - within a year Miss Mei; your aim is to find your own style - make it big in here in Taiwan - and during the time your brand should have expanded in within East Asia. Then we may consider taking your brand and expanding it to europe."

She gave Mei a sly cat smile, which was quickly returned; "Uh wow, thank you!" The young Taiwanese face quietly lit in joy.

"Of course, Miss Mei." Lars shoved his 'as a matter of fact' into his younger sister's suggestion, "It's not going to be an easy ride - so I suggest you have someone as your mentor for the year or so."

"A mentor?" Mei question silently to no one in particle, tinting her head in the side.

"Yes Mademoiselle; a mentor would enable you to give you a guides and enable to improve your vision." Francis nodded, before turning towards the stoic male "Xiang, I assumed you living in Hong Kong - you'll be able to mentor her for a whole year."

A small grunt of disagreement was only heard from the other side.

"Awwww Xiang come on - don't be like that." Young Soo cooed, while nudged Xiang playfully before leaning into a whisper, "Beside, you got to admit - she's kinda cute looking, I mean damn!" which led the chinese teen to roll his eyes at the airheaded korean.

"I will not, she can managed on her bloody own." He harshly commented back.

"Come on, be a gentleman like your old man and help a lovely lady out." Young Soo taunted his friend. His stating to wonder why his friends with him in the first place. After one excuse to another excuse thrown back and fought - with Young Soo replying back at ease - Xiang finally admits defeat.

"Alright, I'll do it, now get off!" He muttered loudly before shoving his friend aside - while both Lars and Arthur smirked at the chosen mentor, with Marie beamed endlessly.

Arthur took this moment to end the meeting; "Right; then it's settle, Xiang will be Mei's mentor for one whole year - and we'll see the results." With the meeting now ended, Mei took a bow out of respect, and everyone else stated to pack up.

She took a moment to sigh, as her growing worries subsided. Personally - she was glad the meeting was over and done.

* * *

With the meeting 'gladly' put to an end, Arthur exit the building frist - hoping to catch the first flight home - however life never works his way. As the english gentleman made his way to the elevator, he could hear his name called out from the narrow hallway.

"Arthur Kirkland!" He sighed to himself, as he saw the once cheerful now bothered Belgian, running up to him.

"Hi Maria." Arthur greeted her, as she finally caught up to him.

"Don't 'hi Marie' me, I saw what you did in the meeting." she darkly reply back - pointing her slender finger at his chest. Arthur turned away as he cursed at himself, failing to cover up his own failure. "Arthur look at me."

His gem green eyes met with her troubled dull green eyes - he frowned he hated when his favourite girl worries about him, "I"m sorry Marie - but it was all for Xiang's sake."

"Xiang?" she rised one of her eye brow, yes confused.

"During the meeting, you know how I was about to dismiss Mis Mei." Arthur spoke in a soft tone, Maria nodded before continuing, "Well as soon Xiang cut in, I realised it was the first time he actually stated his own opinions within a meeting." As weird as it sounds; Arthur's statement was kinda true, whenever the Belgian joined any other meetings with the mute Cantonese - he was often quiet, or he was secretly on his Iphone playing a game, or texting - much to her dismay.

"Well - thats one thing, but that doesn't answer the question." she commented back, as Arthur pressed the elevator's down button.

"I don't know, as soon as Xiang made his statement declaring she could make it big in the asian world - I can't help but believe he may actually be right." His eyes simply focused on the moving digital numbers, slowly reaching to the 17th floor.

"But what if it doesn't work out, I don't want to disappoint the girl." Maria muttered. A 'ding' was heard, as the elevator doors open. Both entered while Arthur pressed the 'Ground' floor.

"I doubt it, beside from the looks of it both Xiang and Miss Mei will work perfectly well together." Arthur smiled, turning towards the smiling Belgian.

"Heh, why do I feel like we just arranged their marriage?" She joked - which earn a laugh from his behalf as the doors began to close.

"I wouldn't say that." He whisper as his eyes began to darken a little.

Just by the moment the doors finally seal shut; the Belgian - off guarded - found her back pressed against the cold wall with her lips sealed against his. Shock and confusion, quickly rushed through her system. Using force, she quickly shoved his shoulders - breaking their contract - stumbling backwards, with a ever growing smirk spreading across his face.

"What are you doing!? Were on a elevator!" She yelled, covering her lips with her right hand. Her blood suddenly rushed upwards, causing her to blush heavily.

He slowly walked up, mumbling; "Doing what every boyfriend does." Her back - once again - was pressed the wall. Bodies pressed together, she gasped what is known as a 'hard on.'

"No." she whined, "Arthur, not here."

She heard a chuckle escape his lips, "Dirty minded as aways my lovely Marie." earning him a playful slap on his shoulder, he didn't seem to notice.

She gasped; as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist before lifting her up, forcing her to sit above the rails. Titling her head up, he pressed his lips against her - this time she didn't protest - instead she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He took this moment to slip his tongue in, deepening their contract. Caving in slowly, his hand slid under her shirt roaming around her back, until he found her bra.

Wait.

He lifted up her shirt, revealing a lacy white bra. He smile at the fond memories.

_White white white_; he muttered endlessly in his mind, the colour of pure and innocents, sadly he is constantly corrupting her mind - wait - they are both corrupting each other. _Stupid hormones_ he cursed under his breath, despite both being in their late 20's; they are still acting like foolish teenagers.

He pulled her bra back to a certain distances, releasing it - earning a hard slap across her back. Ouch - many would gasp or scream at the impact, instead she moaned at the pain. Oh yes, it was their little secret - she loves it rough and this pleased him greatly.

"Oh Marie, what are you doing to me." he complained between their kisses, she groans back; sending shivers down his spine.

However this human thing call breathing, forced the heated couple to let go - as a thin trail of saliva slipped between their tongues, but no Mr Arthur Kirkland doesn't just stops there. His lips trailed down her jaw line - towards her neck.

"Wait, wait Arthur." She panted, as her fingers reached his hair, tugging it roughly. Her eyes starred at the deceasing numbers; they were still in level 4. _Gosh this elevator is slow. __  
_

"Marie." Arthur, stopped and looked into her eyes - they were both panting - he was smiling while she looks like a mess, she knew how much he love making out, or secretly having sex anywhere silently in public.

The feeling of getting caught, trills him. Her maybe not so much.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, so much." He whisper against her skin.

Gosh despite his rough and reckless behaviour, he was such a hopeless romantic.

She rolled her eyes, laughing; "I love you too."

Another 'ding' was heard, as the couple quickly untangled themselves - relieved not many people used this building. Quickly they fixed their outfits and hair, before exiting the elevator.

"Later, my dear Marie." As he planted a soft kiss on her forehead like a pure gentlemen, she blushed - before he walked outside, grinning from ear to ear.

_"Damnit."_ she cursed in dutch.

* * *

"This elevator is really slow." Lars commented, while his hand reached his back pocket to grabbed a cigarette.

"Oui." The frenchman reply softly.

Actually most elevators in Taiwan are pretty slow.

* * *

While Mei was still busy packing up her outfits one by one, there was a knock on the door.

_"Come in."_ Mei spoke in her native language, while folding a faded brown shirt.

The door open, making a annoying squealing sound which can be heard in the other room, _"Sorry I don't speak Mandarin."_ Mei's eyes light up, when she turned around to see Xiang standing against the door.

"Ah sorry, your from Hong Kong right?" Mei smiled proudly as she's able to speak english perfectly well, however her hard work only received a small nod from Xiang. She turned around again to place the final item inside the stainless briefcase.

A shiver ran down her spine, feeling his glare against her neck. Did she do something wrong, gosh did she spoke too much this time, or did she said something stupid? Mei slowly began panicing in her mind with a million throughs of errors and mistakes rushing through her mind.

"Mei, have you eaten breakfast?" Xiang spoke at last, unaware he broke a negative trail of thoughts which was slowly killing Mei's mind, replacing it with the feeling of faint.

"Um, no - but don't worry I'm not hungary." She closed her brief case, forcing a smile, however a small growl from her stomach was heard.

"Are you sure?" He smiled teasing her small ego, while she blushed heavily embarrassed she hugged her empty stomach.

"A little." She muttered shyly, talking to the floor.

"Come." He said, while she looked up, "I'll treat you to breakfast."

"Wait wait wait no! I can paid my breakfast." She stood up, taking her brief case.

"Hurry up, I want something nice and hot." Xiang yelled - obviously not taken a 'no' as an answer - while walking out of the meeting room. Hell like he was a real gentlemen.

"Wha, wha, ugh - wait Xiang." Mei ran out of the door, catching up with Xiang.

* * *

Standing outside, near a small food stall - the smell of french toast and egg and bacon filled the air. With peak hour over and gone, the streets were left isolated beside a few elders wandering mindlessly around the streets. Mei slip on her bubble tea staring at the buildings which surround her, while Xiang frowned as he was busy texting through his iPhone.

_"Here's your bacon and egg sandwich miss, and a chicken warp sir."_ a cheerful middle age man, came around placing their dish on the table. Both Mei and Xiang muttered a thanks back - before the hungary Taiwanese took a bite.

Unnoticed; while Mei was eating away, Xiang stared at her.

"Your really cute, when your smiling." His comment, forced the Taiwanese to almost choke - it was totally uncalled for.

"Uh, um, thank you?" She coughed, okay seriously what in the world can she say?

A moment of awkward silences filled the intense air, anxiety began to fill her up again. Now what, she took out her mobile phone - nope nothing. No new text message, no new Facebook notifications, hell not even any new emails.

She locked her phone looking up at Xiang, who is silently drinking his ice tea. Not having a single care in the bloody world.

Should she start a conversation like; '_hi, how was your day.' or 'hi so your mentor eh?' _Odd for a moment there, it sounded so Canadian.

Oh wait, this** is** her mentor. Wait. . . Suddenly reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

Here in front of her was her mentor - but not just any mentor.

"Xiao Mei, smile."

"Huh." She turned facing Xiang - a camera sound could be heard - taking a picture of her using his iPhone, "H-hey! I wasn't ready."

He was demanding.

"I said smile." He smiled honestly enjoying teasing the embarrassed Taiwanese.

He was blunt.

"Be my tour guide."

And he was annoying.

This insanely drove her mad, causing her to slam the table - silencing him.

"Okay I don't know if I actually do this." She yelled, as a harsh silences filled the air - people and open chef paused, taking notice of the irritated Taiwanese, standing up, with her hands pressed against the table.

Noticing the sudden attention, a slow blush creep up to her cheeks. Embarrassed, mortified, and shamed - never had she felt so alive but scared all at the same time. She slowly sat down, curling her hands in a ball, muttering under her breath; "I mean you seem nice and all, but were going **way** too fast here."

The Cantonese stared at her blankly, while she was beginning to regret what she just said.

"I mean, no sorry - it's just, ugh, dear lord..." She trails away, hiding her face behind her paled hands. She prays the ground could just shallow her up already. She knows she may have angered her mentor now. What's worst it was only an hour since he agreed to become his mentor.

Smooth Xiao Mei smooth.

She place her head down, not wanting to face her reality anymore. The bitter and harsh reality of adulthood where he was going to quit - she would be forced to work alone - and fail before the year even ended.

Suddenly there was a chuckle from the other side, Mei slowly looked up to see Xiang laughing quietly to himself before speaking, "Your funny Mei."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." She reply quietly, placing her head down on the table. Still unable to face him.

"No I mean it's okay. When I usually work with other people - I usually demand or order around, and people just take it as an automatic thing and just do it." he smile fondly at his statement, then taken a bite of his chicken warp - which has been left untouched until now. Looking at Mei - now facing him but reminds quiet - however slightly relaxed which pleased him.

He personally didn't want to throw discomfort on a girl he hardly met, "Your actually the first person, who express their problems to my face."

Mei sunk on her sit, unsure whether to be actually happy or upset at his statement.

"I... I just I think your taking things a little too fast, even though we hardly know each other." She blushed, at her comment - looking up she notice he place his chicken warp down, before staring down at her.

"I guess living in England for my whole life is a little different then living in Asia." Xiang sighed at himself, but quickly composed himself, "So Miss Mei, how about we start over."

She looked up almost surprise at his suggestion, but happily agrees.

"Okay good, I'll go first." He coughed, noticing the air was beginning to got chilly, "Hello my name is Lei Siu Xiang - I work in my older cousin's company but currently assisting Mr Kirkland part time for now. I, um, I'm like 20, I don't have much friend - expect ones back in England, but like yea. I hate my eyebrows, and you are Miss?"

"Ah Mei!" she quickly replied, "My name is Xiao Mei, I'm 22 and a year ago I open up my brand to the public with somewhat success. I actually lived in America for a few years made a few friends there." She shrugs before continuing, "I often Skype with them, and I dislike well almost nothing." she was smiling at the end.

"So can you be my tour guide?" Xiang repeated, yes, completely ruined the mood here.

Mei sighed, putting her head back in the table. Giving in.

Why does she even brother.

* * *

**Author Note: Hi, first fanfiction - in ages. **

**Yes most not all but most, elevators are slow in Taiwan, despite the Taipei 101 being one of the fastest in the world. I remember waiting for one for several minutes, despite being on the 2nd floor. /sigh/**

**Oh please note: HK has a deeper voice. More Adult like voice haha. **

**Vosien~**


End file.
